Chapter 2
by Cloverpaw
Summary: Please write a reveiw.


Allegiances

WOODCLAN

LEADER DAPPLESTAR-a brown and black dappled coated she-cat

APPRENTICE, CLOVERPAW

DEPUTY SHADOWHEART-a black tom

APPRENTICE, HAWKPAW

MEDICINE CAT ECHOHEART-gray she-cat with black paws

APPRENTICE, FRECKLEHEART

WARRIORS (toms, and she cats without kits)

THUNDERCLAW-orange tom with white stripes

APPRENTICE, SANDPAW

ROBINFLIGHT-black and gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, OWLPAW

PATCHNOSE-orange tom with black and pink nose

APPRENTICE, PINEPAW

ROCKCLOUD-gray tom with blue eyes

APPRENTICE, BOUNCEPAW

CHERRYCLOUD-tortoiseshell she-cat

CROOKEDHEART-a black she-cat with bright green eyes

ORANGESPLASH-a she-cat with white fur and a splash of orange fur

APPRENTICE, YELLOWPAW

SPIRITHEART-a silver tom

SUNHEART-an orange she-cat with light orange stripes

APPRENTICE, SOFTPAW

SOFTHEART-a white tom with a soft heart

APPRENTICES(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

SANDPAW-ginger she-cat with green eyes

OWLPAW-black tom with blue eyes

PINEPAW-light gray she-cat with black stripes

BOUNCEPAW-white tom with black patches of fur

TIGERPAW-orange tom with black stripes

SOFTPAW-a she-cat with soft white fur and blue eyes

HAWKPAW-white she-cat with piercing blue eyes

CLOVERPAW-caramel, brown, black, and white she-cat with bright green eyes

FRECKLEHEART-a white cat with small black dots everywhere making her look like she has freckles

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

WHITEHEART-a white she-cat (mother of Loinkit, an orange tom, Thunderkit, an orange tom with black spots, and Goldenkit, an orange she-cat with dark orange stripes)

BIRDHEART- gray she-cat with pale yellow eyes

ELDERS (retired warriors, medicine cats, and leaders)

FIREHEART-an orange she-cat with green eyes

WHITEPELT-a white tom with blue eyes and was deaf

MISTCLAN

LEADER YELLOWSTAR-a white she-cat with yellow eyes

DEPUTY MAPLEHEART-brown and black she-cat

APPRENTICE, MOONPAW

MEDICINE CAT MUDHEART-a brown tom

APPRENTICE, LILYPAW

WARRIORS(toms, and she-cats without kits)

PIKESPLASH-a silver tom with green eyes

OTTERHEART-a brown tom with yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, BROWNPAW

BLACKFOOT-an orange cat with one black foot

SILVERHEART-a she-cat with silver fur

LAKESPLASH-a tom with white fur and a splash of silver on his face

APPRENTICE, OTTERPAW

QUEENS(she-cat expecting, or nursing kits)

PIKEHEART-a silver she-cat expecting kits

SILVERCLAW-a she-cat with sharp claws and silver fur(mother of Pikekit)

ELDERS(retired warriors, medicine cats, or leaders)

OTTERSTAR-a former tom leader who has black and brown

MOONCLAN

LEADER HEATHERSTAR-a brown she-cat with swift paws

APPRENTICE, SWIFTPAW

DEPUTY SWIFTHEART-a she-cat with quick paws and black fur

MEDICINE CAT BRAMBLEHEART-a black cat with brown spots

WARRIORS(toms, and she-cats without kits)

RABBITFOOT-a white tom with fluffy paws

REDHEART-a she-cat with fur that looks like red

ELDERS DAWNSTRIPE-pale golden tabby with creamy stripes

ROCKCLAN

LEADER SHADOWSTAR-a black tom with white paws

DEPUTY BLACKHEART-a black she cat with white spots

MEDICINE CAT RUNNINGHEART-a white/brown tom with yellow eyes

WARRIORS(toms, and she-cats without kits)

BLACKNOSE-a white she-cat with a black nose

REDFANG-a white she-cat that is known to have spilled tons of cat blood

EDLERS(retired warriors, medicine cats, and leaders)

YELLOWHEART-a light orange tom with green eyes

Prologue

Thunder roared. Lightning flashed. Rain hammered down.

"Thunderclaw!"

The wind picked up. The trees swayed in the powerful winds. The blinking eyes of several cats blinked from their caves.

"Thunderclaw!"

The WoodClan warrior dug his claws into the old earth and stood against the wind staring up at the sky. His fur ruffled against the winds and the rain had flatten his pelt.

"Thunderclaw!" Echoheart yowled again. She gathered courage and ran out into the winds and leaped onto Thunderclaw. Thunderclaw fought as hard as he could. Claws slashed in the skin of the medicine cat. "Stop, Thunderclaw!" Echomist yowled as she went limp under Thunderclaw paws.

Thunderclaw backs away from the medicine cat. "Echoheart!"

"Stay back Freckleheart!" Echoheart turns and faces Freckleheart, her apprentice. "Help the elders to the leader's den! I got Thunderclaw." Echoheart turns back to Thunderclaw. "Thunderclaw!" With that the soaking wet tom ran into the medicine cat den. Echoheart run after him to block the entrance but he was not going to leave anytime soon. Thunderclaw had curled up in a nest and fallen asleep. Echoheart sits down and stares up at the sky.

The rain was falling lightly and the sky was clearing up. The medicine cat was left to think of why Thunderclaw had acted so strange.

The leader of WoodClan sat up on a rock looking up at the sky. She stared up at the sky looking for answers. Three cats pad up to the leader and leap up onto the rock.

"Dapplestar," Echoheart meows. She sits down with Freckleheart. Thunderclaw remained standing up, pacing back and forth, back and forth.

"Yes, Echoheart." Dapplestar meowed, still looking for answers in the star.

"Well, remember the storm last night and the weird Warrior actions?" Echoheart stares at Thunderclaw. Dapplestar nods. "Um, well, Thunderclaw just woke up and told me something very important. He say he saw something. StarClan had chosen to share something with him. I think the message is very important and you need to listen to him." Echoheart waves her tail to Thunderclaw.

"Go on, Thunderclaw, tell me." The leader meows. Thunderclaw eyes were wide with fear as Thunderclaw recounts on what he remembers from his visions.

"Well, um, during the storm, I, um, saw a hawk flying through the rain. In his claws was a clover with four leaves. I know because he soared onto the edge of the cliff and held his claws out. The hawk was a starry figure and I don't think Echoheart notice it and that is why she fought me. The hawk flew away after Echoheart and I started to fight. I went to the closet den and curled up in nest and fell asleep quickly. I fell asleep because I wanted to see answers from StarClan but they only sent me into a world full of cats running. I was so small so all I could see were paws. I was terrified. What do these messages mean, Dapplestar." Thunderclaw finished.

"I don't know." Dapplestar turned to face Echoheart. "What do you think?" Dapplestar turned her head back to the stars.

"Hawk and Clover will save the clan one day. One day they will become great warriors." Echoheart says mystically.

"Wait, we don't even have any kits coming soon except Birdheart but she hasn't even moved to the nursery yet!" Thunderclaw meows.

Echoheart shakes her head. "Who says they have to be clanborn? Too much blood has spilled because of this."

"You are right. We will just have to wait. Thunderclaw, report to me of strange sightings. I mean like tell me if you see any cats staring into the woods or venturing far out of their home and into our territory. Also report to me if any of you have any weird dreams." With those last words, the WoodClan leader padded away.

Thunderclaw shook his head and walked away. Thunderclaw went to go lay in the Warrior Den. Freckleheart turned to her mentor. "What did you mean? Hawks are feared by all cats because of their talons. Clovers are not feared. What do you mean?" Echoheart shook her head and walked over to her den. Frecklepaw followed as a light rain began to drizzle.


End file.
